1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bathtub apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disposable bathtub liner apparatus wherein the same is arranged for positioning within an associated bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liner apparatus is arranged for positioning within a bathtub structure to permit ease of maintenance of the bathtub in use. A removable bathtub liner is exemplified in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,651 to Weir wherein a thin flexible liner includes a horizontal flange, wherein the liner is removably mounted in contact with a top surface of an associated bathtub of magnetic or suction securing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,563 to Clarke sets forth a liner arranged for mounting within a bathtub, including a cushioned portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,523 to Ridgeway sets forth a bathtub, with a cushion liner formed of a foam-like material.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved disposable bathtub liner apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.